Book of Shadows
by Nioma Maxwell
Summary: Sakura finds an old book and reads aloud from it. Suddenly, an evil is unleashed and her and others gain power to stop it. What happens when those closest to you become evil? Or, at least what people think is evil… many couples
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or the powers and plot from Charmed.

**A/N: **I know I should be focusing on Secrets of the Inuzuka, but I have thirteen chapters of this done, so I thought it wouldn't hurt Hopefully I won't pull another mistake like leave it for two years, heh...

**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **GaaSaku, NejiTen, KibaIno, ShikaTem, NaruHina, KankHana(Inuzuka), SaiHanabi(You'll see why later)

**Warning: **Vampires, Lycanthropes, and Witches; oh my!

**Summary: **Sakura finds an old book in the Hokage's library and reads aloud from it. Suddenly, an evil is unleashed and her and others gain a mysterious power to stop it. What happens when those closest to you become evil? Or, at least what people think is evil…

_**The Book of Shadows**_

_**Prologue**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell

* * *

_

Sakura grumbled as she walked down the long hallway in the Hokage Tower, headed towards the library with a long list of scrolls and books she had to find and take back to Tsunade. The single key dangled from her fingers, the door to the library saying: "Authorized Personnel Only." She glared at it. "When did I become her errand girl?"

She slipped the key into the keyhole and turned it, hearing a click as it opened and creaked; sounding like it hadn't been opened in years. It wasn't just any library, but one that kept records and books about the past so they wouldn't be forgotten. It was rare anyone was even let into the old place, since it was very important to keep the records and scrolls of the past. She was even given specific orders not to touch anything except the books on the list.

And being a Chuunin and favored pupil of the Hokage, she didn't want to break Tsunade's trust.

She started looking for the books, having given a code next to the titles so she could find them. It was dark and everything was dusty, so it was hard to find the specified books and scrolls. However, she managed, and was half way done when something startled her.

She stood and turned around, looking for the source of the thump and found a thick old book lying in the middle of the floor. She looked around to see if anyone had followed her, but she couldn't sense anyone else's presence. She lit one of the old candles with a simple fire jutsu, picked it up, and walked over to the book lying on the floor.

Suddenly the book flipped itself open and the pages flapped as if wind was causing it to turn, though she couldn't feel any breeze in the closed off room. She pulled out a kunai, just in case, and knelt down so the light could reflect off the pages.

"To undo the Sealed Spell." She read aloud. She didn't quite understand what it meant, so she read more.

"Powers gone and powers passed, find the souls that belong at last.  
If one has more of powers dealt, give him the one more he felt.  
Open the tides of the past's blood relations, for thee is worthy of only revelation.  
Evil open to the world, and cover it in a bloody pearl.  
Purity rise and shower grace, find the ones that are the base.  
Three witches come and open your souls, receive the powers of the old.  
Vampires rise and drink your best, you have long been at rest.  
Lycanthropes hear the call of the moon, and change your features to the new.  
Demons release and give to evil, so the Three can stop your upheaval.  
Slayer bring the end at last, the Three will guard you at the fast.  
This is the beginning of the end; time has passed and now amend."

Suddenly Sakura felt a slight tremor, and a white and black light burst from the pages on the book and flew through the ceiling, spreading over the entire land.

Once the tremor stopped, Sakura shut the book and threw it down, shaking from the weird experience as she tripped over the candle and it went out. She quickly got up and finished getting the books and scrolls, then left as fast as she could.

--

Sakura walked back into Tsunade's office with a stack of books and scrolls, more calm than when she left the library. "Here you go, Tsunade-sama."

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura put the stack back down and left, deciding it would be best if she headed home and took a nap.

Tsunade watched as the girl left, then shook her head and went back to work.

--

Sakura closed the door behind her and slowly walked into the living room of her house, feeling like she had unleashed some kind of evil upon the world. Her mother sat watching T.V., and when she heard her she looked up at her daughter.

"Sakura, everything all right?"

Sakura walked over and sat next to her mom. "Well, no."

Her mother smiled at her pleasantly, knowing that being a mother meant you had to fix your children's problems. Even if it meant telling them what to do. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Sakura hesitated, then looked up at her nervously, biting her lower lip. "Did you ever feel like you opened a Pandora's box?"

Her mother laughed. "Sweetheart, everyone feels like they did something to wrong the world at one point in their life."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then what did you mean?"

Sakura looked away, unable to think of the right way to put it. "I mean… I feel like I unleashed… something evil into this world." She frowned, feeling stupid and childish.

"And why do you feel this way?" Her mother asked, cocking her head to the side in mild confusion.

"Well… I think I read from a book I wasn't supposed to." Her mother laughed.

"Hun, reading a book never hurt anyone. But if it was unauthorized, then I see why you feel that way."

She looked at her mom; she still didn't understand, and she was afraid she wouldn't. "So what do I do?"

"All you can do; learn from it."

Somehow, as her mom got up and left her to sit alone on the couch, she felt like this was something she couldn't undo.

--

To be continued

* * *

I hope you guys like this one... I really love this story, and I have the inspiration to move it forward, so I thought I'd see if you guys liked it. Please review!


	2. The Plague of Death

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or the powers and plot from Charmed.

**A/N: **My next chapter This is basically my baby, I love this story so much, hope you like it!

**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **GaaSaku, NejiTen, KibaIno, ShikaTem, NaruHina, KankHana(Inuzuka), SaiHanabi

**Warning: **Vampires, Lycanthropes, and Witches; oh my!

**Summary: **Sakura finds an old book in the Hokage's library and reads aloud from it. Suddenly, an evil is unleashed and her and others gain a mysterious power to stop it. What happens when those closest to you become evil? Or, at least what people think is evil…

_**The Book of Shadows**_

_**Chapter One: The Plague of Death**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell

* * *

_

Temari woke with a start in a cold sweat. She looked around the dark room and sighed; there was nothing there. She turned her lamp on and got dressed, then went downstairs and saw Gaara sitting on the couch. Usually, that would have been a normal sight, but since he had his demon removed about six months ago, he had been able to sleep; and he took advantage of that. The first time he slept he was out for two weeks, getting up only to eat and use the restroom.

However, seeing him up this early-after discovering he wasn't a morning person-was quite strange. Maybe he had had a nightmare, like her. Come to think of it, she forgot what hers was about.

"Gaara?"

The boy jumped and looked at her, his face pale and covered in sweat. He looked like he had a fever, but what really worried her was she startled him, and he was never caught by surprise.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his head. "Are you okay? You look sick."

"I feel tired…" He breathed heavily, looking down as if he wanted to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Why don't you get some rest?" She inquired, worry etching into her features. Gaara never got sick; in fact she had never seen him as anything other than healthy. Probably due to the demon, which meant he wasn't immune to disease anymore and that could result in catastrophic events if he caught a mere cold.

"I… can't…" He murmured, his breathing becoming more rapid and uneven.

Temari didn't understand, sleep _always_ helped. "Why? You look terrible."

Gaara looked up at her, sweating more than usual being in air condition. "I… feel like I'll… die…"

Temari's eyes filled with fear. "Gaara, a simple nap won't kill you." She tried reasoning.

"I _am_ dying…" He collapsed into her arms.

Her eyes widened with horror. "Kankuro!"

"What?" Asked the older boy, running down the stairs when he heard the fear in his sister's voice. "What's wrong?" He asked, a little sweaty himself. _He must have been awake,_ concluded Temari, _and woke up in a cold sweat as well._

"Something's wrong with Gaara. Call the doctor!" He nodded after looking at his younger brother, then ran to the phone. Temari laid the boy down and ran to get blankets, a rag, and hot water, all the while feeling more anxious by the moment.

By the time the doctor came, he had gotten worse. He was deathly pale, his lips looked frostbitten, the bags around his eyes-which had gotten smaller after all the sleep-returned even thicker, and he thrashed around and tried throwing the many blankets off, claiming he was on fire. He was sweating bullets, and Kankuro was looking weak himself, but Temari didn't know what to do.

The doctor examined him, then looked at Temari, an unreadable expression on his face. "What's wrong with him?" She asked hastily.

"I don't know. But his pulse is acting erratic, slowing down one minute, then speeding up the next. And some of his organs have shut down. He's dying." He breathed out, unable to believe his own words himself.

Temari looked like she was about to have a heart attack, tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to hold them back to be strong for her youngest brother. "What?! But how?! Why?! Did he contract a disease? What are the symptoms saying?"

"I don't know." Replied the doctor, looking as confused as herself. "It's like his own blood is attacking him."

Kankuro just stared, not knowing what to do or say as his sister fell to her knees next to Gaara as she begged for him to stay awake. "Please don't die, what was the point of bringing you back if you just die again!" She yelled, but Gaara didn't listen; he was in too much pain to notice, screaming and thrashing in agony. "Gaara! Stay with us! You can get through this! Fight it! Please, fight it…"

Tears started streaming down her face, and it was the first time in years she had cried. After the last three years, the three of them had become so close, and she treasured their relationship above any other. Though she had been worried about Gaara the first time he died, she hadn't actually known he was dead till he was already brought back to life. But this time, she was watching him die, and it was worse than when she saw her own mother die.

"Gaara, please… don't leave me…" She pleaded, her voice cracking as her cheeks turned red and her eyes became puffy from crying. "You have a village to lead, people who love you!"

The Kazekage seemed to pause momentarily, as if he heard her. However, the pain started racking through his body again and he screamed out in pain once more.

Temari cried. "Please! If you die, then Chiyo-baa-sama's death would have been in vain!"

Gaara looked at her briefly, confirming he had heard her. "Temari…" He mumbled softly, his body too weak to move any more. The pain was too much, and everything around him was going black; again.

Fear enveloped the teen, fear of death and the loneliness it caused since the last time he went through it. However, he was one to accept his fate, and he had to make sure they knew…

"Yes?" She asked, hoping he would say he was going to be alright.

"Kan… kuro…" The boy slowly turned to where he figured his brother was, and the older boy looked horror struck with worry, unable to come to terms that he was losing his only brother… again.

Kankuro nodded to the boy. He tried to have hope he would pull through; this couldn't be the end, it was so sudden.

A single tear slipped down the red head's face, his first in so many years. "I'm… sorry…"

"Gaara, you don't have to be sorry." Replied Temari, tears streaming down her face as she tried to smile at him. Gaara looked back at the ceiling. "Gaara. Gaara…" He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep. "Gaara. Gaara! Gaara! GAARA!"

The doctor apologized, and left, knowing there was nothing he could do. Temari cried out in sorrow, burying her face into her little brother's chest, trying to compose herself. Kankuro looked away, and then left the room as he began to cry. Temari just sat bawling, feeling helpless as she lost another precious person in her life.

--

Neji thrashed and screamed as the Hyuuga doctors and servants tried to hold him down to have a proper examination. Hiashi stood with Hanabi beside him, overseeing the operation and not liking the outcome at all. Neji was his nephew, his brother's son, and the last thing he wanted to do was watch him die like he did Hizashi. Hanabi had an unreadable expression on her face, as if she were staring off into space.

Hinata stood at the door, watching Neji punch some of the servants and try to get away, sweating bullets and screaming bloody murder. She didn't know what to think; she cared about Neji but never really got along with him. She got along well with Tenten, and knew this would break her heart when she found out. The last thing Hinata wanted to do was be the bearer of bad news.

Though she didn't know Neji all that well, she still cried when they covered his body with a white sheet. This was the fifth person today that had died of unnatural causes in the Hyuuga family. It was happening so quick, they hadn't told anyone outside the Hyuuga estates yet. People were dying one by one, and it started with the youngest and worked its way up. Not long after Neji had died, more people started dying in the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata and Hanabi were ordered to keep away from the victims, and were sent to their rooms. Hanabi was getting scared, and she wasn't feeling too well herself and went to Hinata since she was the only person she was allowed to see at the moment. For it seemed that only the men and Branch House women were dying of this unnatural disease, and Hiashi wasn't going to take any chances.

Hinata turned and looked at the door to her room after hearing a knock, and saw Hanabi standing there. Though they hardly saw each other during the day, they were somewhat close after Hinata started doing her own training three years ago. Hanabi had caught her training on the lake one night, and ever since the two had become closer. Hanabi admired her sister for not giving up, and for finding her own style instead of continuing the Jyuuken Ryu. She had even challenged her, and Hinata had won since she had more experience and worked better with long range instead. After that, Hanabi had found a new idol and respect for her sister. Of course, no one else had seen the fight, and Hinata had wanted to keep it that way since she really didn't care about the respect of her family anymore. Hanabi called it modesty.

"Something wrong?" Asked Hinata, putting the picture album she had away. Hanabi snuck a peek and saw baby pictures of her and Neji when they were little and still liked each other.

"I'm not feeling so well…" She said, walking in and closing the door behind her. Hinata started worrying her sister was contracting the same thing as Neji and the others, but had a feeling it was something else since it would have taken her long ago since she was one of the youngest.

Hinata stood and put a hand on her sister's forehead. "You don't have a fever, and you're not sweating. What hurts?"

"My stomach." She mumbled, holding her abdomen. Hinata's eyes widened. Of all things, her sister had to start just when everyone else was dying.

"Let's go into the bathroom." She pulled her in and closed the door.

After about an hour of explaining the functions of the female body and all it could do, the two went back into the elder sister's room; Hanabi's eyes widened and looking very disturbed since she didn't want to know about all that stuff. She would never look at another boy or man the same again.

"Feeling better?" Asked Hinata. Her sister nodded.

Hanabi looked up at her, for the first time fear in her soft pale eyes. "What will happen to us, Hinata?"

Hinata looked down, knowing Hanabi's pride would want her to disregard her sister's obvious apprehension. "I don't know."

--

"Kankuro?" Asked Temari as she knocked on his door. He had been in there for hours, and she was beginning to get worried. After Gaara's death, she had left to get some fresh air before telling the council of the Kazekage's unexpected departure. They weren't going to bury him till she went to inform Konoha, so his funeral wasn't going to be for another week. They left his body on his bed for the time being, till they found an altar for the coffin.

Everything was just so weird. It turned out that others were dying of the mysterious virus, and she had a feeling Konoha would be going through the same thing; she didn't know how, she just knew. They were going to send a letter, but she had volunteered to tell them in person. She actually wanted to tell Shikamaru and make sure he was alright.

"Kankuro, what's wrong?" She asked, opening the door.

She froze. Lying there on the floor motionless was her brother, pale and eyes glazed over.

"Kankuro!" She knelt down and shook him, but it was useless, he was gone. "No! Not you too!" She yelled as she started crying again for the second time that day. "Why?! Why you too?! I already lost Gaara, not you too!"

Temari forced herself to stop, sniffling and hiccupping as she glared at the floor. This wasn't any ordinary death, this was something else. And she had a feeling someone had done this. And whoever had was going to pay dearly.

--

Tsunade growled as another patient was emitted to the hospital, killed by a mysterious virus. So far, ten Chuunin, five Jounin, and seven ANBU had been emitted, and one was her close friend Morino Ibiki. Something wasn't right, and she told the nurses to put all the bodies in a special ward, to keep track of them; and to make sure word didn't get out until she knew for sure what had happened.

They had died in the hospital, so their families didn't know yet. She wasn't going to tell them, and the only ones who knew were the few doctors and nurses who had worked on them, including Shizune and Sakura. She actually had a feeling she knew what was going on, and decided to pay a visit to the Hyuuga manor.

Hinata was the one who answered, her sister Hanabi close behind. It was rare Hiashi didn't come to the front, but he was in the hospital wing right now with the same symptoms as the others who had died. Neither of the sisters looked well, as if they had been crying and couldn't cry anymore. Tsunade could tell from the look on their faces her suspicions were right, but the Hyuuga always dealt with their own medical problems, trying to keep the public from knowing they ever needed medical attention. If Tsunade hadn't gotten to Neji on the mission to retrieve Sasuke first, they would have taken him away and he would have possibly died three years ago.

"How may we help you, Hokage-sama?" Asked Hinata, her eyes red and puffy from crying so much. But she was the heir, and she now had to take on the responsibility of the head of house till Hanabi was older and knew more about politics.

Tsunade eyed them, then looked away. "There have been strange deaths occurring in the village. Since we hadn't heard from anyone at the Hyuuga manor, I was getting worried."

"There's nothing to see here, I assure you."

Tsunade looked at her. She was obviously too tired and worn out from crying to stutter, her nerves were probably shot. "You don't look so well, are you okay?" She asked, reaching to put a hand to her forehead, but Hinata gently touched her hand to stop her.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Suddenly a maid from the Main house ran up, tears streaming down her face as she called to the sisters. "Hinata-sama! Hanabi-sama! Hiashi's-!" She stopped when she saw the Hokage. "Oh Hokage-sama, it's terrible!"

"Takiko!" Yelled Hanabi, but the maid continued.

The maid rushed up to the blonde woman and buried her face in her arms. "Everyone's dying! The only ones unharmed are us women from the Main House!"

"I see." She replied, looking at the two Hyuuga heiresses. Hinata and Hanabi looked down; they were given specific orders to keep this quiet till they could figure out what was going on. "Don't tell anyone." They looked at her. "Give me three days to figure out what's going on. Till then, don't tell anyone what's happened here." The three nodded and she left.

_So, my suspicions are right._ Thought the Hokage, rubbing her temple from an oncoming migrane._ But if Sakura really did read from that book, then that must mean she's one of the Three._ Tsunade returned to the medical ward and gave specific orders to the nurses to make sure no one found out what happened to the deceased. "Sakura, I need to see you." She stated as everyone began to leave. The pink haired girl nodded, looking nerve struck and worried. The two walked in silence till they reached her office, then sat at her desk as her student stood before her. "Yesterday, when I sent you to the Library, did you touch any other book?"

Sakura shook her head hesitantly. Guilt began to fill at the pit of her stomach, fearing the worst from her recent experience.

"I need you to tell me the truth, Sakura."

"I didn't!" She exclaimed, then looked down. "But, something _did_ happen."

"What?"

"One of the books fell out of the shelf." Tsunade eyed her. "It's true! And it opened to a specific page, all on its own."

Tsunade looked down and contemplated. _Guess it was meant to be._ "Did you read from that book?"

Sakura looked down and nodded.

"What was the book called?"

"I don't know; I didn't get a chance to read it."

Tsunade sat back in her chair. _Maybe this is meant to be, if it opened up on its own. Though, it's not supposed to happen for another fourteen years, and it was supposed to release on its own, not have someone read from it. _She contemplated for a moment, her brow furrowed and her lips pressed in a thin line. _Well, maybe now we can stop it and possibly kill Orochimaru at the same time._ "Can you go get me that book?" Sakura nodded and left, taking the keys from Tsunade. Once she returned, she set the book on the desk and backed away from it, clearly frightened. Tsunade opened it and started skimming through. "Where's the page it opened to?" Sakura walked up and started flipping through the pages, her eyes widening when she couldn't find it.

"I don't get it, it was just there. I read it yesterday."

"Don't worry." She shut the book and sat back. This was getting to be too much of a hassle for her at her age. _I need a vacation_.

"Tsunade-sama…" The Hokage looked up at her pupil, noting the guilt ridden look on her face. "What's going to happen now? Is it my fault these people are dying?"

"It was going to happen anyway, you just sped it up."

"What do you mean?" She looked at her a bit confused, and slightly offended.

Tsunade sighed. "Sit down and I will tell you everything." Sakura nodded and sat. "Do you remember any of the poem you read?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Only some of it…" She took a deep breath and tried to recount what she had read. "'Vampires rise and drink your best… you have long been at rest." Her brow furrowed in concentration. "Lycanthropes hear the call of the moon, and change your features to the new… Demons release and give to evil… so the… Three can stop your upheaval." She paused, trying to remember as best as she could. "Slayer bring the end at last… the Three… will guard you… at the fast.'" She sighed. "I can't remember anything else."

"Funny you should remember that part." Chuckled the Hokage, leaning back in her chair.

"What?" Sakura gave her a quizzical look.

"Anyway, guess I'll start at the beginning." She took a deep breath, Sakura paying attention to every word. "Long ago; before ninja or ninja villages; witches, lycanthropes, vampires, and demons all coexisted with humans. Every witch had their own special power, and it ran through their blood along the female line. Girls would inherit their ancestors' gifts, and they worked well with the land and spirit of the Earth. With them, Lycanthropes-also known as Lycans-were people who adapted to animal instincts and gained some of their features and traits. Lycans were mostly male, very few women gaining the inheritance of their ancestors' blood unless the males died off. They were basically one with nature and the animals, seeing as they obtained their traits. However, they were called something different so you knew which animal they were like. That's where the term werewolf came from, along with werefox, werecat, werelion, and so forth."

Sakura looked skeptical. "But I thought witches and werewolves were evil." She commented, remembering the old folklores she read in school.

Tsunade shook her head. "Witches and werewolves were one with nature, and protected the Earth. Sometimes humans angered witches and lycans, and they attacked humans, making them scared of them. But, as the years progressed and witches, lycans, and humans mingled and mixed, their lines grew and most everyone had a witch or lycan heritage."

"So why aren't there any today?" She questioned.

"I'm getting there." Tsunade said impatiently, eyeing her. She wisely shut up. "Next are vampires and demons. I'm sure you know about demons, and read about vampires; but there is more to them than you think. Of course, all demons are created by hate, negative energy, and evil spirits, but they also adapt an animal or human form. They aren't anywhere as pure as animals or humans-though humans can be evil as well-they still look and act like them.

"For example, the Kyuubi and Shukaku; they are animal like demons. They are actually some of the only demons left on Earth after the Sealing." Sakura opened her mouth to ask something, but Tsunade stopped her. "I'm not finished.

"Anyway, as you know, vampires are known as blood sucking carnivores that kill for the pleasure and to survive. But as the years progressed, they also adapted to human life as they mixed and mingled with others. There are three races of Vampires I know of; Omunekomi, Tekojuryo, and Inehimo. Inehimo are the typical vampires you read about, though without all those limitations. Crosses and the sun don't hurt them, but they kill ruthlessly without reason.

"Omunekomi and Tekojuryo are families of vampires; more upper class. However, unlike the Inehimo, they have souls. The only difference is the Omunekomi have witch's blood in them, and that cancels out their desires to kill without reason unless for survival. They actually kill more animals than humans.

"Tekojuryo are natural born vampires, which automatically gives them souls, but that doesn't mean they're good. Depending on how they're raised and what they choose, they can be ultimately evil or good. Never both."

"So what you're saying is Vampires can be good or bad?"

"Basically, yes, depending on the vampire."

"That still doesn't explain why they aren't around anymore."

"I'm getting there. Now that you know all that, you can understand the war that broke loose from it."

"War?"

"About a thousand years ago, the vampires and lycans started a war with each other. Lycans hated vampires since they were cannibals and killed their own kind along with their kind; animals. Humans ultimately stayed out of it, but witches wanted to help and demons were itching to kill. However, neither the vampires nor the lycans wanted witches to interfere, but once demons joined the vampire's side, they had no choice. From then spawned the Vampire and Demon Slayer. Every generation a girl from a family of witches would rise up with the power to kill demons and vampires."

"Was it always a girl?"

Tsunade laughed. "Whats better than a PMS-ing bitch killing vampires and demons than guys with logic and strategy?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay…"

"Anyway," She continued. "Since then, whenever the slayer died, a new one was born. There would be someone assigned to train her, and three witches assigned to protect her. They became the Guardians of the Slayer and the Earth, since together they could do just about anything."

"So every generation, the new slayer would be born, along with someone to train her, and three witches to protect her?"

Tsunade nodded. "That's just what I said."

"So how long did the war go on?"

"For about a thousand years." Sakura's eyes widened. "Till one of the three witches sealed away everyone's powers and made everyone completely human."

"Oh."

"However, a spell could not keep such enormous power locked up, and it was going to be released fifty years later anyway. Basically, fourteen years from now. However, you just released it sooner than expected."

Sakura blanched. "So I _did_ open a Pandora's box?"

"Yes and no. You also released the Good and powers of witches and lycans. This way the Slayer is reborn along with the Three witches and her teacher. I just hope she's not too young."

Sakura thought for a moment. "But how come _I _was able to open it?"

"You're one of the Three Guardians."

--

To be continued

* * *

I know not everything about the lycans and vampires is correct, I wrote it to fit the story, so half of everything written is made up.


	3. The Power of Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or the powers and plot from Charmed.

**A/N: **

**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **GaaSaku, NejiTen, KibaIno, ShikaTem, NaruHina, KankHana(Inuzuka), SaiHanabi

**Warning: **Vampires, Lycanthropes, and Witches; oh my!

**Summary: **Sakura finds an old book in the Hokage's library and reads aloud from it. Suddenly, an evil is unleashed and her and others gain a mysterious power to stop it. What happens when those closest to you become evil? Or, at least what people think is evil…

_**The Book of Shadows**_

_**Chapter Two: The Power of Three**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell

* * *

_

Sakura stared at Tsunade, a little worried for her teacher's sanity. "What?"

"You are one of the Three Guardians. Only one of the Three could unseal what one of the Three sealed." She replied nonchalantly.

Sakura couldn't believe this. It was too much. "But… I'm not a witch."

Tsunade shrugged. "You must be, and that means this book belongs to you."

"What?! But I don't have any special power!"

"Well you must in order to release the spell."

"How do you even know I released anything?"

"People all of a sudden died of unnatural causes. I can guarantee they will wake up three days later as vampires."

Sakura paled. She had a fear of vampires. "What?! But how?!"

"Everyone in the Hyuuga manor died except the Main House women. That is because the Main House has witch blood in them, and since it was stronger and ran through the female blood, they survived. Everyone else is dead."

Sakura looked horror struck. "What? Neji's dead? Have you told Lee and Tenten?"

"No, and we're not going to till they wake up. Then we won't have to say anything because we'll just act like nothing ever happened."

"But won't the war start over again?"

"Possibly, but then again we're dealing with another generation, so they might not start a war."

"How do you know?"

"Because the Hyuuga Main House used to be a family of Omunekomi, and mostly everyone in this village has witch or lycan blood in them. There are very few Tekojuryo vampires in this village. And an Inehimo vampire is one that was bitten, and none have been bitten since fifty years ago."

"But wouldn't the Branch family be Tekojuryo?"

"Yes, but they can choose good or evil."

"But aren't they angry with the Main house? Doesn't anger stimulate hatred, and hatred lead to the dark side?"

"Okay Yoda, but they still have the curse seal."

"Not if they die."

"Oh." Tsunade bit her lip. "We really need to find the Slayer and Guardians."

"They could be anywhere! In Cloud, in Stone; hell, they might not even be in a ninja village!"

"Not true. Wherever the Slayer is, so are her guardians and teacher. They're more than likely in Konoha, maybe even Sand since we have such close ties with them."

"So how do we find them?"

"Give me a moment and I can help you."

"How?"

"I remember a poem my mother taught me, and it could help."

"How?"

"She had the gift of prophetic poetry."

"You mean she was a witch?"

Tsunade smiled. Then she took out a pen and paper and started writing. When she was done, she gave it to Sakura. "That will help you find the slayer and the guardians."

"But what about the teacher?"

"The slayer will find him on her own."

"Oh." Sakura looked down at the poem and read aloud.

"A slayer born from a mingled blood,  
Her sister older and thrown to the mud.  
She is the youngest of a clan tall and proud,  
Though she has hatred for the crowd.  
The slayer's sister is youngest of Three,  
Though she can see beyond what's seen.  
Her power of premonition ever true,  
To the bloodline it is one new.  
The oldest of the Three this one be,  
From another country not at sea.  
She can move things with her mind,  
But only if she sees them close at bind.  
The middle child has unusual hair,  
The color of her name that she bears.  
Her power can stop all in time,  
Except a witch of the rhyme."

Tsunade smiled and Sakura glared. "I'm supposed to be able to stop time?"

"Well, let's see." Suddenly Tsunade pushed the papers off the table, and knowing Sakura was going to be the one to pick them up and put them back in order, she jumped up and tried to grab them.

Only, she was too far and they suddenly stopped, frozen as if time had ceased. Tsunade smiled. "Very good."

Sakura looked at her, then quickly grabbed the papers and put them back on the table. "Okay, point proven. But now what?"

"Use the poem to find the others."

Sakura looked at the poem again and sighed. "Well at least I know the youngest witch and the Slayer are sisters."

"That's a start."

"And the other witch is from another village, I think."

"There you go, now start searching before the vampires awaken."

"I only have three days?"

"Apparently, so stop chatting and start looking."

"Yes ma'am." She quickly ran out and her sensei smirked.

--

Hinata left the room as they covered her father's face and Hanabi wept uncontrollably. It was the first time she had ever seen Hanabi cry; she had always seen her as a strong girl. Though Hinata and her father had had a dispute during her preteen years, they had gotten closer over the years as she showed more confidence in herself. She didn't know, but her father had also seen her practicing by the water one night like her sister.

All in all, she had just lost her father and become the leader of the clan in one day. Hanabi would have been the leader, but she was too young and Hinata _was_ the rightful heir. The day had been long, and everyone except the women of the Main House remained. How would they get by? What happened? Who was going to carry on the bloodline? Only full-blood Hyuuga could continue the line. How was she going to manage politics if all the elders were dead? How was she going to tell the village everyone was dead? How was she going to stand up and speak for them? She never thought she would have to, but in one day so much responsibility was put on her.

The survivors were having a meeting in the Great Hall, and she had to go since she was now leader of the Hyuuga. She turned a corner and touched the wall.

Suddenly she gasped and closed her eyes, as her ears started ringing and she saw black and white pictures go through her mind's eye, as if she were watching a movie with her eyes closed. She saw one of the maids rushing through the hall, then turn the corner and slip, sending the tray she held with medical supplies flying and fall right on her head, killing her instantly.

Hinata gasped again and fell to the floor, feeling her heart rush as her head felt fuzzy and her ears continued ringing for another second. She had never felt a head rush like that before, or see whatever she just saw. She quickly got up and calmed herself, then straightened up and continued down the hall.

Suddenly the maid she saw came rushing around the corner and slip, the medical supplies and tray go flying in the air. Hinata gasped again and ran, catching the tray and then all the contents on it before it hit the woman. "Are you okay Takiko?" She asked, putting the tray down.

Takiko sat up and looked at her. "Yes, thank you Hinata-sama." The former heiress helped the woman up and gave her the tray.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Takiko blushed and rushed off, being a little more careful as she left.

Hinata looked around, then at her hands. _How did I know that? Was that a premonition?_ She shook her head. She had no time to think of that, she had a meeting to attend to.

--

"Are you sure you want to do this? You lost two brothers; this is a strain on you to be sending a message." Said Baki as he walked Temari down the street to the front gates. They were in the market right now, passing small shops with jewelry and figurines and food.

"Yes. I want to be the one to inform them, since I have first hand experience." She said, sniffling and still crying from the loss of her two brothers. She had to see Shikamaru right now, he was all she had left; and she had to make sure he was alright.

"But you clearly haven't gotten over them. What if I go instead?"

"I will go!" She yelled, and a bunch of fruit fell from one of the stands. The two looked at it, then back at each other.

"You just want to make sure Shikamaru is alright."

She looked down and clenched her fists, then looked back up. "So? Let me have a reason to go see him."

"If that's all you wanted, then why didn't you ask?"

"Because I'm the Kazekage's sister and I would be next in line to take over till they found someone else. I don't want the responsibility after losing them. Let me find comfort before I take on something way over my head."

"You _are_ the strongest in the village now."

"I know…" She looked down. "I'm hungry…" Suddenly one of the fruit flew up and she caught it. The two looked at each other and she shrugged, then paid for it and left. Baki shook his head and followed.

"Then let me come with you. I'll make sure you're alright and I can inform the Hokage as you go find Shikamaru." She nodded and the two left.

--

"This is odd. Neji is never late." Commented Gai as the three waited for their Hyuuga teammate to show up. Though she didn't show it, Tenten was getting very worried.

"Yeah, usually he's the first one here." Remarked Lee, also getting worried. "We've been waiting for three hours; didn't he get the letter for the mission?"

"I'll go get him." Stated Tenten, and jumped off. Gai and Lee looked at each other and shrugged.

--

Hinata entered the meeting and sat down before the survivors. There were only eleven of them left, and all women. Thankfully Ukyo didn't die, otherwise she would have lost the baby as well. Though she did look worried and sick, and kept rubbing her stomach. She was due for a boy.

Hanabi was the only one not there, but she soon showed up after an hour from crying. They basically talked about what they were going to tell the village and what they were going to do. It was hard telling a whole village their strongest clan was dead.

Hinata hadn't said much, only agreed and disagreed with the propositions, since that was her duty now. They had all lost brothers and fathers and husbands, and none were fully recovered from the shock of losing so many in one day. Takiko left to get some tea, since they knew they would be there for a while.

Hinata shifted in her seat on her pillow, and suddenly gasped again and saw another vision, but this time it was of Tenten, and she walked in the room where Neji's body was and screamed.

"Onee-chan?" Asked Hanabi, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder and jolting her back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, I'll be right back." She got up and quickly walked out.

--

Tenten arrived at the front gate, and suddenly noticed there wasn't a soul around. Usually maids and servants would sense her and come running, or they would be bustling around for some special occasion or something. She took one step and suddenly Hinata appeared.

"Ah!" Yelled the taller girl, jumping from being startled by the younger chuunin. "Hinata, you scared me."

"It's nice to see you Tenten-san."

"Nice to see you too. Have you seen Neji? We were supposed to meet three hours ago for a mission."

_I thought Hokage-sama knew he was dead. Why did she send him on a mission?_ "Um, he's bedridden right now. I don't think he can go."

"What? Is he okay? What's wrong? What happened?"

The worry and pain on the girl's face broke her heart, and she couldn't lie to her. But she had to; she couldn't let this go around. But what should she tell her? She was one of the few people who knew how she felt towards her cousin-heck, she doubted _Tenten_ knew how she felt.

"Tenten, I… Tenten, I'm sorry."

Tenten looked at her questionably.

Suddenly her tears resurfaced, and she started shaking. "Hinata? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Tenten! There was nothing we could do, it just happened…"

"What happened? Tell me, is Neji alright?"

Hinata shook her head. "He died just this morning. We don't know the cause…" She took a deep breath. "Some disease hit them, and they're dead."

Tenten stood there, her face blank as she took a step back and shook her head. This was all so sudden. "No…" He was fine just yesterday, how could this have happened? "No, it can't be…"

More tears fell down Hinata's face. "I'm so sorry, Tenten-san."

"You're lying." She declared, trying to convince herself but failing miserably. Hinata knew what she was going through, and just kept apologizing, not knowing what else to do. "No… NO!" She turned and ran. Hinata fell to her knees and just cried.

She didn't know where to run, but she just had to run. He couldn't be dead, but Hinata wouldn't lie like that, and she wasn't the kind to play jokes. And she was crying, and Hinata couldn't cry automatically. Yeah, she used to cry often when she was younger, but not on command.

This was all too sudden for her. She had to get out of there, she had to leave. But where would she go? _Anywhere but here, anywhere!_ She closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill, and she screamed. "Nejiiii!" She thought of leaving, and going to the woman's house they had been at, the lady with the curry, the one Lee was fond of. She could even see it in her minds eye, and she wanted to go there at all costs.

Suddenly she felt a pull at her stomach, then she lost her balance and felt like she was thrown through some kind of vortex. Her body was spinning, and she felt like she was going to throw up when suddenly she fell to the ground in a heap. She opened her eyes and stared, seeing the house she had envisioned in her head right in front of her.

--

Ino tossed and turned in her bed, her fever keeping her there since that morning. She was burning up and threw the covers off, then sat up and immediately regretted it once her head started to spin. "Mom!" She yelled.

Her mother came in and set a tray with soup on her bed. "You need to get some rest, get back in bed."

"It's hot, can't you turn up the air condition?" She asked.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "It's freezing already. I have to wear three sets of clothes."

"So? I'm hot!"

"Fine, I'll get you a couple dozen fans your majesty." Growled her mother, then left. _Geez, she's worse than Inoshi._

Ino just looked at her mom as she left, not really understanding the last comment but shrugging and lying down anyway.

"Hey Ino." Said Shikamaru as he and Choji entered her room. She sat up with a start and blushed, realizing she was only wearing a loose shirt and short shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a thick bun, and she debated cutting it off again just to relieve herself of the strain and heat it produced against her neck. "We heard you were sick."

"Naw, really?" She growled.

_Is she on PMS too?_ Thought Choji.

"No, I'm not." She snapped, giving Choji a look. The boy only looked at her.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "No what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing." She pushed a strand of hair back, trying to clip it up with the rest of her bangs. Her hair was such a hassle. "That's it, it's coming off."

"What is?"

"My hair. I'm sick of it."

"Are you sure you're not just tired? You might regret it later."

_I thought she was hot with short hair._ Thought Choji.

Ino looked at him. "_What_?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"But…"

"I didn't hear him." Remarked Shikamaru. Ino stared at them, then looked away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need some rest." She sighed, then laid back down. Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other, then shrugged and left.

Ino's mother came in and turned the fan on, then looked at her sleeping girl and shook her head. _She's some girl. _She turned and left; and Ino sat up and looked out the door, then down in contemplation. She just shrugged and went back to bed.

--

To be continued

* * *

Yay! Chapter done! Well, it's been done for a while, but that's beside the point.


	4. Vanished

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the plots of W

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or the powers and plot from Charmed.

**A/N: **Just so you know, I might do some terrible things to Sasuke, like let Orochimaru have his body or something, since he really doesn't have a part in this except one of the evil dudes.

**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **GaaSaku, NejiTen, KibaIno, ShikaTem, NaruHina, KankHana(Inuzuka), (these are debatable, so don't count on them

**Warning: Vampires**, Lycanthropes, and Witches; oh my!

**Summary: **Sakura finds an old book in the Hokage's library and reads aloud from it. Suddenly, an evil is unleashed and her and others gain a mysterious power to stop it. What happens when those closest to you become evil? Or, at least what people think is evil…

_**The Book of Shadows**_

_**Chapter Three: Vanished**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Tenten stood and carefully walked closer to the house she had once been to many times after that first mission here. How did she get to Sanshou-baasan's house? They were at least a day's walk away, and she knew she wasn't that fast. But here she was. One minute, she was in the village, and the next, she was here.

She decided to just count her blessings and walked up to the house and knock. "Sanshou-baasan, Karashi? Anyone home?"

"Who's that?" Asked a raspy old voice when a short woman came to the door. "Oh my! Tenten-chan! What brings you here?"

"Um…" She looked down, not wanting to think about the reason she ran away. "Stuff…"

Sanshou looked at her sympathetically and ushered her in. "Please, come in! Have some curry!"

"Tenten-san?" Asked Ranmaru from the kitchen, Karashi standing beside him. He was taller and older by now, and looked very healthy.

Tenten smiled and sat down at the table. "Hi."

"Where's your team?" Asked Karashi. She was usually only with them when they visited.

Tenten flinched and looked down. A part of her team would never come back. She clenched her fists and tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh my, Tenten-chan, what happened?" Asked Sanshou.

Tenten wiped her eyes. "It's nothing." She looked up and tried to smile, but they could see it was fake. "I'm fine. Just thought I'd visit."

"You're usually with your team though." Said Karashi.

"I'm a Chuunin, I can do what I want!" The three jumped at her outburst. She was never hot tempered, something bad must have happened. "Sorry… I just had a long day."

"Maybe you should get some rest." Said Sanshou.

"Yeah, guess you're right." She got up and went upstairs, not even bothering to ask for a room. The three looked at each other, all worried about the brunette.

--

Baki and Temari stood at the entrance of Konoha, both looking in and sensing they would encounter what they had just run from. It had been three days since Gaara and Kankuro's death, and it still hurt her to think they were gone. Though, she wasn't crying anymore; since she made up her mind to be strong when she saw Shikamaru.

The gates opened and they walked inside. Baki put a hand on her shoulder and nodded, then left to the Hokage tower.

Temari walked aimlessly down the street, not knowing where to start looking for Shikamaru. She was afraid something had happened to him, and her heart started racing.

Suddenly she heard her name called, and she turned around to see Ino waving at her with her two former teammates standing there. She looked at Shikamaru, and her heart skipped a beat. He stood there, that bored expression on his face, with a hint of a smirk. He always smirked when he saw her; she guessed it was his way of greeting her with a smile. He had his hands in his pockets, and slouched slightly. She hadn't noticed that all the annoying things he did were so… perfect.

She started walking towards them, and tears threatened to escape her. He was okay; he was fine; nothing had happened to him. She broke out into a run, and that's when they noticed something was wrong. But it wasn't till she hugged Shikamaru and started crying that they started getting scared. Temari was a close friend of theirs, and had been since the Chuunin exam three years ago. But never-_never_ had they ever seen her cry before. Shikamaru became very worried, and started asking what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer; she just kept crying.

Ino looked at her sympathetically. _Poor Temari, I wander what happened._

_What could have caused her to cry?_ Thought Choji, and Ino looked at him.

"Temari, what's wrong? What happened?" Asked Shikamaru. _Temari…_

_Oh my gad, he's alright! He's alright!_ She thought, over and over again as she cried, holding him tight. _He's all I have left!_

Ino's eyes widened. After three days, she had started getting used to reading minds. She figured it was a Yamanaka jutsu or something she couldn't turn off, since they were able to intercept minds and all. She had never heard of it though, and her dad told her everything about the Yamanaka jutsus. Maybe she learned a new one or something.

"Temari, what happened?" Asked Shikamaru, pulling her away and making her look at him. "Why are you crying?"

She hiccupped and tried to calm herself, but she kept on sobbing. "G-Gaara's…"

"What happened? What happened to Gaara?"

_They're gone! They're both gone and he's all I have left!_

Ino covered her mouth. "Oh my god."

"What?" Asked Choji, giving her the attention of the other three.

"Um, nothing."

"Then why'd you say that?"

She shook her head. "Temari, did something happen to Gaara and Kankuro?"

_Kankuro? She never mentioned Kankuro._ Thought Shikamaru.

Temari nodded. "T-They're…" Shikamaru looked at her. "They're gone!" She cried, and fell back into Shikamaru's arms. The Chuunin didn't push her away that time, but simply comforted her, also shocked at the news.

Ino and Choji looked down. They hadn't really known the two, only from what Temari told them. But Gaara was Kazekage, and Kankuro was the strongest Jounin next to his sister. Did that mean she was the next candidate for Kazekage?

"Let's go to my place, okay?" Temari nodded and the two left, leaving Ino and Choji to stare after them.

"I hope she'll be okay." Said Choji.

"I wander what happened." Said Ino. The two just stood and watched after them.

--

Gaara's body lay on an altar next to his brother's, both resting peacefully in the dark. The temple that surrounded them was closed off to the public, since it was night and no one was about.

Their bodies lay there, lifeless and undisturbed. Their skin was pale, but their lips weren't purple anymore. They looked like they were sleeping; and to the normal person, that's what it appeared to be. But the people of Sand knew better. Another Kazekage was lost, and at a very young age. His brother was the best of the best, along with the only living relative.

However, these bodies were not meant to rest for much longer. As the cloud floated by and revealed the moon, light shone through the windows and hit the brothers.

Suddenly Gaara's finger twitched, and slowly he opened his eyes to an unusual surrounding. His body was stiff, and it was deathly quiet. He tired to move, but after being still for so long it hurt. He looked up and noticed the moon was full. It wasn't due till three days from then, so he must have been asleep. It wasn't the first time he slept three days straight. He then managed to force himself up. He looked around him, and finally noticed he was in a temple where they lay dead bodies on altars to be observed before funerals. Why would he be on an altar? Did people think he was dead?

Suddenly he noticed he wasn't breathing, and took a deep breath only to start coughing. His lungs had been filled with stagnated air for three days, and he started panicking thinking he actually _had_ been dead.

But then he noticed he didn't feel right. He knew what it was like to panic. If he could manage to breath right, he should be breathing fast by now, and his heart would be thumping loudly-

That's when he noticed he didn't hear his heart. He grabbed his chest, but there was no heartbeat. He checked his pulse on his wrist, then his neck. That's when he realized, he was still dead.

He quickly got up and ran over to Kankuro's body and shook it. "Kankuro!" He coughed, his voice raspy from not speaking in three days. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Kankuro! Wake up!"

Suddenly the older boy began to stir, and his heavy eyelids forced themselves open. "Gaara?" He mumbled, his voice rough and unused. He wasn't used to sleeping for three days straight, so he was incredibly disoriented and stiff. Gaara helped him up and off the altar, helping him straighten out. "What happened?"

"We died." He said. Kankuro looked at him.

"What?"

"We're dead."

"But… I'm standing right here."

"Feel your chest." He commanded, putting Kankuro's hand to his chest. Kankuro's eyes widened and he started feeling for a pulse. When it finally dawned on him, he started stumbling back and Gaara had to catch him.

"What the hell happened? How did we die?"

"I don't know, but people can't find us like this."

"Why? They'll call it a miracle."

"No you idiot, we've been dead for three days. We have to leave."

"How do you know?"

Gaara pointed to the moon. "There wasn't supposed to be a full moon for three days."

"Oh."

"Let's go."

"But, what about Temari?"

"We have to find out what's going on first."

"Maybe she would know." Gaara looked at him. "What?"

"First of all, how would _you_ react if Temari and I got up from the dead three days after we died?"

"Okay, point taken. So where do we go?"

"I don't know. We need a doctor to look at us."

"We have some here."

"No, _not_ here. We need a medical specialist."

"The Hokage, and her student, what's her name?"

"I think Sakura. But that'll do. Let's go."

"So that's just it? What if they know we're dead?"

"Who cares, they might know what happened to us."

"Right, whatever." Gaara glared at him. "You're scarier when you're dead."

"Shut up." Said Gaara, then left. Kankuro soon followed, both feeling like they had just been to Hell and back and were returning.

--

Hinata hadn't gone to the south end of the estate in the last three days. That's where all the bodies were kept, and she couldn't bring herself to go anywhere near it. People were starting to get suspicious, and many team members of the Hyuuga were stopping by regularly to check up on them. Even Kiba and Shino were starting to get worried, since Hinata never spent that much time at home. She was running out of excuses, and Tsunade was supposed to tell her what was going on.

She turned a corner and suddenly gasped, receiving another vision. What she saw would forever scar her. She saw Neji's body suddenly come to life and sit up, then stand and walk out. She quickly came back to reality and fell to the ground shaking. How could his body come back to life? Was that even a vision? Either way, she had to check it out.

Luckily Neji was kept in his own room, but when she got there everything was normal. She even waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. She sighed. Maybe it was a false alarm.

She turned around to leave, but screamed when she saw one of the dead bodies standing there. It was the youngest one, Youhei, of the Branch family, but there was no curse seal on his forehead. They had removed all the forehead protectors to make sure they had sealed the Byakugan, and left them off. But there he was, standing alive and well. Or, as alive as walking dead bodies were.

She quickly turned and ran down the hall, but suddenly came face to face with more dead bodies. She screamed and ran down another hall. Were they zombies? What the hell was going on?

She turned another corner, and more zombies littered the halls, walking towards her with blank expressions. She tried going back, but found she was surrounded. She screamed again and backed up against the wall, helpless and surrounded by dead zombies.

Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth and pulled her inside a dark room, then shut the door in the zombies' faces. She was glad she was away from them, but who had saved her?

"Hinata-sama?" Asked a familiar voice, though raspy from being shut off for three days.

Hinata hit the hand that covered her mouth and she turned around. There was enough light from the moon shining through the window to illuminate his face, revealing Neji. She screamed again and backed up to the door.

"Shut up! Why are you screaming?" He asked, covering her mouth again. Fear filled her eyes and he began to think he was hurting her, so he pulled away. "What's going on? What happened?"

She stood there, frightened but knowing she had to say something. "Y-You're dead."

He looked at her. "Is that a threat?"

"No! You're supposed t-to be dead!"

"I'm alive now, aren't I?"

She stood there, starting to think he was an evil spirit inhabiting her cousin's body or something.

Neji looked at her, trying to figure out what was going on. First, he wakes up and he's all stiff, then he realized it was night and he was in the south wing. "Hinata-sama, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know…" She stuttered, fear still creeping over her entire being. She had nowhere to go. There were zombies outside, and an evil spirit inhabiting her cousin's body in here. She was dead either way.

"Hinata-sama?" He walked over and grabbed her arm to shake her back to reality, but once he touched her she gasped and closed her eyes, as if a bucket of ice water had been poured on her back. Neji looked at her strangely, not knowing what was wrong with her.

But Hinata had another vision, and this time she saw one of the Hyuuga grabbing an innocent girl, bearing her neck, then biting it with sharp fangs. Her eyes shot open as she realized what he was.

"Hinata-sama?"

Her white, pupil-less eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Neji quickly caught her, even more confused than when she said he was dead.

--

In a cold house with one lonely figure sprawled on the floor, the moon shinned through the window and hit the boy lying on the ground. Sai stirred and opened his eyes, then got up as if completely normal and turned on a light. He felt his chest, then his pulse. He stretched his muscles to get rid of the stiffness, then went over to a mirror to see the damage.

What he saw didn't make him very happy, if that was the emotion he was feeling at the moment. He was deathly pale like always, and could be mistaken for normal except the two blood red eyes with Mange Sharingan wheels surrounding the pupil. He hadn't wanted them activated, not after what had happened the last time. He tried deactivating them, but it didn't quite work out.

He sat back on his couch, contemplating the events of the past-he looked at the moon-three days. "Guess I need contacts now before anyone gets suspicious." He pulled out a drawer from a table next to him and took out a pair of sunglasses. "This'll do for now."

--

Baki wasn't very happy. He hadn't been able to see the Hokage all day because she was busy at the hospital tending to some patients. When she finally returned to her office, it was nearly midnight.

She spotted Baki and already knew what this was about. "Yes?" She asked, leading him in.

"I have some bad news."

"Let me guess, people mysteriously died in your village? Cause unknown?"

"Yes, how did you…?"

"Same thing happened here."

"I see."

"Who are the casualties?" She asked, sitting down at her desk and taking pen and paper out to write on.

"The Kazekage and Kankuro."

Tsunade looked up. "They're dead?" He nodded. "What about Temari?"

"She's fine."

Tsunade looked down and bit her nail. "Wait, why didn't you send a letter instead? It would have been faster."

"Temari wanted to tell you in person. But she's still upset and went to see Shikamaru."

"Oh, I see. Anything unusual happen to her?"

Baki stared at her. "Gaara and Kankuro are dead and you're asking if anything _strange_ happened to _Temari_?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

Baki bit back a comment. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the dead?"

"I've had more than fifty people die. You only had what, two?"

"There were more."

"Really? Who?" She asked, getting ready to write.

"What's going on? Why aren't you so surprised?"

Tsunade looked at him. Then a shinobi walked in. "Hokage-sama, a letter from Sand." Baki looked at the ninja as he walked over to Tsunade and gave it to her, then left. Tsunade opened it then looked at Baki.

"What does it say?"

"Kankuro and Gaara's bodies have disappeared. Along with that, the bodies of others who had mysteriously died are now getting up and walking around. They were instantly killed, and now we're searching for the Kazekage and Kankuro's bodies." She read aloud. Baki looked at her, disbelief on his face.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sure you've heard of Vampires." He stared at her, then nodded. "Well, that's what's happening." Baki looked horror struck.

"Then, Gaara and Kankuro…"

"It's a good thing they left, otherwise they would have been killed-again."

"And that's bad?"

She stood. "You said Temari's fine, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's a witch."

"What?"

"She has to be; otherwise she would have died and become a vampire as well. Knowing that, Gaara and Kankuro also have witch in their blood. Because of that, they still have souls. And they aren't like normal vampires."

"What do you mean?"

"For one, they don't have the desire to kill without reason; two, they have twelve lives."

--

To be continued

thank you so much for the reviews! i'm sorry this took so long, i was discouraged when someone told me they didn't like vampires...-- but i'm not going to let that stop me. i already have thirteen chapters written, and i'm not changing it, so it's going to stay the way it is.

to my readers, thank you!

**Crimsonsunxx- **thank you! You're so sweet!

**Waiting in the Wings- **sorry it took so long... it's up now and i'll try to post the next chapter up soon!

**emogirls- **sorry, i have too much of it written out to change it, but that was a good idea!

**overlordofnobodies-** it was in the warning that there would be vampires, and Gaara isn't a normal vampire, and I like vampires...

well, i'll try to get the next chapter out, but i'm not going to until maybe next month. i'm going to space them out since i have three other stories i'm in the middle of... but don't worry, this one is in my folder of stories i need to finish!


	5. Meeting in the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the plot of W

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or the powers and plot from Charmed.

**A/N: **

**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **whatever was stated in last chapter...

**Warning: **Vampires, Lycanthropes, and Witches; oh my!

**Summary: **Sakura finds an old book in the Hokage's library and reads aloud from it. Suddenly, an evil is unleashed and her and others gain a mysterious power to stop it. What happens when those closest to you become evil? Or, at least what people think is evil…

_**The Book of Shadows**_

_**Chapter Four: Meeting in the Forest**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Baki stared at the Hokage. "How can they have twelve lives if they're dead?"

"Well, technically they aren't called lives; since you're right, they're dead. They can just return back to their body twelve times before moving on to the next life."

"How do you know all this?"

"I come from a long line of witches." Baki stared at her.

"So that's how you knew all this?" She nodded. "And the war?" She nodded again. "And the Sealing?"

"I'm guessing you're one of the four races?"

"Well, my family was lycan, or so they told me."

"Makes sense. Yes, the Seal was released a little sooner than it was supposed to, thanks to one of the Three."

"So, _that's_ what's been going on."

"Yes, and I think you need to inform your village before they hunt down their Kazekage."

"Not many in my village were part of the war. They're mostly human, except for a few families. We didn't even tell them when we _had_ our powers."

"Oh. Not good."

"They want to appoint Temari as the new Kazekage."

"Seems like a good choice."

"So now that vampires are back, will lycans and demons return?"

She nodded. "According to what Sakura remembered of the spell, lycans before demons."

"Sakura?"

"She read the spell. Don't tell anyone." He nodded.

"When will lycans regain their power? I don't think I've felt anything strange yet."

She smirked, then stood and went over to her window as the full moon shone through. "Not yet." She looked back at him, light reflecting off the crevices of her face, making her look mysterious. "Not till the third night of the full moon."

--

Sakura groaned, lying in bed at nine o'clock in the morning when she should have been up two hours ago. Her mother came in and asked if she was alright a couple of times, but she just waved her out.

It was the morning of the fourth day and she still hadn't found the slayer or the other guardians. They could be anywhere! There had to be another clue.

She finally forced herself out of bed and got dressed, then decided to take a walk near the forest since it calmed her nerves. She arrived at the place she first became a ninja, and a smile crossed her lips. Fond memories flashed through her head as she continued walking.

She soon found herself back in town, and headed over to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, looking for Naruto. When she couldn't find him, she decided to go somewhere else. That's when she spotted Baki, Temari, and Shikamaru. "Hey guys!" She yelled, running up. She stopped when she noticed the gloomy looks on Shikamaru and Temari's faces. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Gaara and Kankuro died." Replied Shikamaru, feeling like he had to inform her since Temari was staring at the ground and burning a hole in it.

Sakura gasped. "What? When? How?"

Shikamaru shook his head, but then Baki pulled her to the side. "You opened the Book of Shadows, right?"

Sakura stared at him. "What?"

"You read from it, right?" Suddenly she realized what he was saying, and nodded. But how did he find out? "Gaara and Kankuro are… you know…" Sakura looked at him and he tried pulling her farther away from the two without looking suspicious. Temari wasn't paying attention, but Shikamaru noticed; though he didn't do anything. "They're… dead. They died three days ago." Sakura nodded, not really understanding what he was trying to say. He looked back at the two hesitantly, then lowered his voice even more than it already was. "Their bodies 'disappeared.'"

Suddenly it clicked and Sakura gasped. "Oh!"

"Shh!"

She lowered her voice. "Temari didn't die?"

"She's a witch, according to Tsunade."

Sakura was immediately reminded of the poem, and thought of the girl from another country. "Can she move things with her mind?"

Baki contemplated that for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I think she can. She said she was hungry, and an apple flew into her hand."

Sakura smiled and went over to Temari. She had found one of them! She quickly put on a serious face and touched the girl's shoulder. "Temari, I'm so sorry."

But Temari pushed her away. "Please, don't."

"I know it's hard losing someone you love…"

"They were murdered!" She yelled, and one of the jewelry stands next to them fell over. Sakura and Shikamaru jumped, but Temari ignored it. "I know someone killed them! And I'm going to find out who it was and make them pay!" She growled.

Sakura gulped. Technically, she was the one who killed them. Temari turned and marched off, followed by Shikamaru-who looked back briefly and gave the pink haired girl a look. Baki put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, good luck." He laughed, then disappeared. Sakura shivered. _Great, I'm so dead._

--

Gaara and Kankuro stood before the gates of Konoha, looking a little shocked. It had only been twelve hours, and they were already there. It was usually a three day run, but it hadn't even taken them half that time.

"Maybe we're superhuman." Said Kankuro.

"More like the undead."

"Maybe we're vampires! Vampires are supposed to be really fast, and strong, and agile, and flexible, and durable…"

"You've been watching too many horror movies." Said Gaara. "Now, how do we get in?"

"Duh, just ask. You're Kazekage."

"But Konoha and Suna are close allies, they probably found out we were dead by now."

"Oh."

Gaara looked around, noticing the guards were lax today and didn't notice them.

"Hey Gaara!" The younger boy looked over at his brother standing by the gate in the shadows. "Watch this!" Suddenly he walked right through the gate, then back. Gaara stared at him, then walked over.

"How'd you do that? Are we ghosts?"

"No, I just sped up my molecules and fazed through it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"What? We're super fast, right? And you saw me do it."

Gaara looked at the gate, then his brother. "Do it again." This time he watched carefully, and Kankuro started shaking before he walked right through the wall. Gaara picked it up quickly, and fazed through the wall, meeting his brother on the other side.

"Now where do we go?"

"Let's look for Sakura; Tsunade might have gotten a letter by now."

"And you think she didn't tell Sakura?"

"Tsunade's stronger than me." Gaara said simply, then started walking. Translation: Tsunade could hurt him if he just pops up out of no where.

Kankuro shrugged and just followed him.

--

Sakura returned to the place where she and Naruto had become Genins, finding refuge there after realizing Temari was going to kill her when she found out what happened. Poor Gaara and Kankuro, they were both vampires now. She began to wander what kind they were, but barely remembered hers and Tsunade's conversation about them. Maybe the Book of Shadows had something in there about them.

She turned to head back home, but she heard a noise from the bushes. She stood ready to defend herself, then slowly walked closer to the brush. Just as she was about to pull it away and find whatever made the noise, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Kankuro.

"Sakura-"

Sakura screamed and thrust her hands up, causing him to freeze. She stared at the frozen figure of a Kankuro trying to grab her and noticed his long fangs in his open mouth. She turned to run, but her wrists were grabbed and pressed together as a hand clasped over her mouth and pushed against a tree.

"What the hell did you do?" Asked a deep voice, recognizing it as Gaara's. He was maybe an inch taller than her, if even that. He had always been short, and for a long time shorter than her. But they didn't know each other well, so why were they after her? Were they going to kill her? Did they find out she was the one who turned them? Or was she just food for hungry monsters?

Gaara didn't pay as much attention to the girl he held captive than his frozen brother, looking up and down at the statue he knew as Kankuro. One minute he was about to ask Sakura something, when he suddenly froze; as if time just stopped. Well, the time surrounding him.

Suddenly Kankuro came back to life and started finishing his sentence, but stopped again when he saw Gaara holding her captive, her wrists clasped together and her mouth covered. "When did you appear?"

"What are you talking about, you just froze." Argued Gaara.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to let you go, but only if you promise not to scream, okay?" Stated Gaara, ignoring his brother and looking at the girl against the tree. Sakura nodded hastily, just wanting to get away from his clutches. Gaara took his hand off her mouth first, testing to see if she would keep her word. Then he let go of her wrists.

Sakura immediately threw up her hands and froze them, then turned and ran for her life. Unfortunately, they had come from the direction of the village, or were facing that way, so she had to run further into the forest. She knew she probably shouldn't have done that, but she was scared to death of vampires after reading all those horror stories and watching those horror movies. She didn't care if they were good-though she had a feeling since they seemed to act the same as before they died-she just wanted to get away from them.

Unfortunately, she failed to realize that once she left, her magic came undone and they unfroze. The two saw her jump off, and looked at each other. "Is she asking to get hurt?" Growled Gaara.

"How'd she do that?"

"Let's just go get her." Replied Gaara, chasing after her.

"But don't do anything, we need her alive." Commented Kankuro, following his little brother.

In a matter of seconds, they were right in front of her, and she screamed and froze them again, then jumped off in another direction. She hadn't known vampires were so fast. What _else_ could they do?

"Damnit!" Yelled Gaara, after unfreezing again. "I'm going to kill her."

"Let's try splitting up, that way she can't freeze us at the same time." Suggested Kankuro, and the two jumped off again. They had to get her before she reached the village.

This time Gaara appeared in front of her first, and she immediately froze him and turned around. Only, Kankuro caught her off guard and grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't freeze him. "Whoa, you really _can_ stop time!" He exclaimed, looking at his brother frozen there in midair. Sakura struggled to get out of his grasp, realizing without the use of her hands she couldn't freeze him.

"Let me go!"

"We just want to talk!"

"I'll scream!" Kankuro's eyes widened as she opened her mouth, only to get covered by Gaara's hand again.

"We're not going to hurt you." He sneered, though Kankuro had a feeling he was itching to slap her one.

"We just want you to examine us and tell us what's wrong with us." Explained Kankuro. Sakura stopped struggling and looked at then in confusion. Gaara took that as his cue to remove his hand.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Asked Gaara.

"That…" She debated whether to tell them or not. Maybe ignorance could keep them from killing. Nah, they'd still have the craving for blood. "That you're dead?" She stated, trying to steer clear of the 'v' word.

"No, the stopped heart beat and ability to not have to breathe didn't give that away."

She bit her lip. So _that's_ why they wanted her to examine them. Maybe she could find out how vampires work.

"How'd you know we were dead anyway?" Asked Kankuro.

_Oops._ She thought. "Temari told me." She mumbled.

"She's here?" Asked Gaara.

"She wanted to see Shikamaru, since he was all she had left…" She explained. "And could you let go! I'm not going to freeze you!" Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other. Then he let go and she rubbed her wrists, but didn't go anywhere or do anything.

"How the hell did you do that anyway?" Asked Kankuro.

"It's… hard to explain."

"Well we have all day." Sneered Gaara.

"But I don't. I have a mission and if people notice I'm gone, then Naruto will have a fit. And you've faced Naruto, you don't want to get on his bad side." She eyed him, remembering the fight between Naruto and Sai. Gaara grimaced.

"What kind of mission?" Asked Kankuro.

"None of your business!"

"One that involves being at the village?"

"…Yeah." The two eyed her. "Look, that's not the point! It would be better if we meet later, like tonight or something." _Great, I'm having a meeting with two vampires at night on the full moon. I'm so smart._

"Where?"

"At the poles, where you guys found me. Ten o'clock."

They looked at each other, then eyed her. "How do we know you won't leave us there?" Asked Gaara.

"I'm sure I can't run from you forever."

They looked at each other again, then back at her. "Fine."

"And don't let people see you. I'm sure the whole village knows you're dead, and after what happened in the last three days… Just keep hidden."

They looked at each other again, then nodded. Sakura turned and left, looking back occasionally to make sure they didn't follow her.

When she got back home, she sighed and fell on her bed. "This was such a long day…" She sighed. She reached in her pocket to take out the poem Tsunade had written, but suddenly realized it was gone. She got up and started searching everywhere, panicking. Then she realized she must have dropped it in her little chase with the Sand brothers. "Awe, man!" She cried, and flopped back down on her bed. Could it get any worse?

--

It did, because once she left, Kankuro noticed a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. "What's this?"

"She must have dropped it." Informed Gaara.

Kankuro read the poem aloud, then looked at Gaara for an explanation. "What the hell?"

"Sounds like a poem."

"Yeah, I know, but not any normal poem."

"What's normal?" Asked Gaara, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"What I'm saying is they usually don't talk about a group of people."

"How do you know? Do you read poetry?"

"No… Temari was telling me about them."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Right. Anyway, maybe this is a clue to what's going on."

Kankuro looked at the poem, then at Gaara with a raised eyebrow. "Slayers and witches?"

Gaara shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe she's just weird."

"Whatever. Let's just go." Kankuro pocketed the note and then jumped off alongside his brother.

--

To be continued

Well, the next chapter is here! And it didn't take me six months to put it up, yayz! hope you guys like it! oh, and please review!


End file.
